Grease Halloween Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: One night, Rydell students ran down the road on Halloween. A Non-halloweener loving a witch and toilet paper. A princess losing a slipper. A young farm girl hit her head and is in her own little world. You wanna know why?


**Though Halloween may be over. But not over yet!**

One night, Rydell students ran down the road on Halloween. A Non-halloweener loving a witch and toilet paper. A princess losing a slipper. A young farm girl hit her head and is in her own little world.

You wanna know why?!

That evening, the gang were going to have a fantastic Halloween night!

It was when four people were linking arms and skipping down the blacked paved road. A Scarecrow, a Tin Man, the Cowardly Lion, and Dorothy with a puppy in her basket. They skipped all the way to meet the wonderful wizard of Oz.

"We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" They all sang.

Kenickie who sits in greased lightning shouted. "Hey! Where ya at?"

"Oz silly!" Dorothy giggled with adolescence. It was actually Jan in the homemade Dorothy costume, her usual pigtails, and red flats. In her basket is her stuffed puppy which plays Toto!

"whatdoya think?" Sonny asked showing off his homemade Tin Man costume.

"Yeah! Put 'em up! Put 'em up!" Doody impersonates the Cowardly Lion wearing a huge lion suit.

"God! My outfit feels so itchy!" Putzie shouted as he scratches his back. He's in a scarecrow costume, and he put way too much hay in there.

"Dood! I'm kinda surprised you weren't gonna be Howdy Doody this year!" Kenickie shouted.

Doody scoffed, "No!" And then admits. "I was last year..."

"Last year, I was a hot dog!" Jan squeaked and asked, "Who are ya gonna be Kenickie?!"

Kenickie stood up on Greased Lightning and shouts, "Who cares about 'dressing up' when you have to wear your T-Bird jacket!"

"You were wearing that last year!" Putzie said still scratching, "And the year before that! And the year before that! In fact. We never seen you wearing a costume!"

Kenickie sighs and confessed, "Ok. I hate Halloween. Just the dressing up part. I'm mostly for pranking the neighborhood by hauling toilet paper to people's houses."

"Ohhhhh..." Jan says, "It was you who did that to my house last year! My folks had to call the fuzz!"

Marty Maraschino dressed as Marilyn Monroe comes to the gang and the guys whistles. Right behind her following is a witch, and a Raggedy Ann doll.

"Marty! Who the hell are ya supposed to be?!" Sonny asked.

"Marilyn Monroe!" Marty purred and posed in her blonde wig and a white dress.

"Hey! Martilyn Morishinroe!" Putzie joked and laughed so hard he fell to the ground of leaves. Marty gave him a dirty look.

Kenickie asked, "Rizz?! I thought you weren't gonna be dressed this year!"

The witch who happens to be Rizzo replied with an excuse, "Do you want me to put a spell on you?"

Frenchy who is the rag doll walked over to the guys and asked, "What do y' think?" She spins around in her costume and her red yarn wig, and Doody replies, "Pretty..." He finished mumbling under his breath. "Childish."

Then a lovely couple came walking to the car. A Cinderella and her Prince Charming.

"Hey Zuko!" Sonny yelled at them and waved.

Danny who is Prince Charming replies, "Hey, what are ya? A garbage can?"

The guys laugh and Sonny shouts, "No! I'm the Tin Man. From the Wizard of Oz? The movie?"

"Never heard of it..." He replied looking away.

Sandy, who is Cinderella wearing a pink gown with her hair normal and a crown on her head says, "That was one of my favorite movies!"

"I'm Dorothy!" Jan introduces herself, "And that's the Cowardly Lion and the Scarecrow!"

"...with a pain in the butt." Putzie muttered and continues scratching.

Frenchy giggles and comments on Sandy's lovely gown. "You look so pretty Sandy!"

"Thanks!" Sandy smiles and then turns to Danny and asked, "What do you all normally do on Halloween? My parents never let me go out trick or treating."

"Wow Sandy," Rizzo said sarcastically, "You're parents are sooooooo protective."

Jan suddenly said, "Mine are too! One time, I went trick or treating dressed as a tiger, and they had-"

"Do you have to explain the story Jan?" Marty interrupted suddenly and Jan looked away sadly.

Danny says to Sandy, "We trick or treat. But we do it a little interesting around this point."

"This year! We're gonna haul toilet paper to Rydell!" Kenickie shouted loudly.

The gang cheers and Kenickie continues to shout, "get in Greased Lightning!"

Jan groans, "Awwww... I was hoping to get candy first..." She gives in and climbs in Greased Lightning. As everyone is squeezed in, Kenickie put the car in drive and then drove away to Rydell High school. But they see familiar students in costumes entering the building.

"I thought no one is going to be at Rydell on Halloween!" Putzie said squirming in the seat.

"I think there is some haunted Halloween party going on tonight." Sandy explains and then suddenly looks at everyone's facial expressions like they lost it.

"How come you never told us." Marty asked.

Sandy replied, "I thought none of you would be interested for the Halloween party."

"Well..." Kenickie's voice drifts off thinking and says, "I got a plan."

"What plan?" Danny asked.

"I'll go on the roof with Rizzo. Frenchy, Jan, Marty, Putz, Doody, and Sonny. You put toilet paper everywhere on the ground. Sandy, and Danny. You go in the party and make sure no one comes out to see this."

They all nodded and then Rizzo and Kenickie go find the ladder to the roof and brings a bag full of toilet paper. The rest of the gang TPed the whole front lawn which was easy for them and went inside to the party.

Sandy and Danny entered the gym to see the whole student body of Rydell wearing all different costumes. Ghosts, witches, zombies, monsters, and more.

Patty Simcox, dressed as a angel greets them, "Sandy! Danny! Welcome!" She gave them a hug. They both hugged her back awkwardly.

Eugene is dressed in a chicken suit, and Tom Chisum is dressed as a football playing stud. Principal McGee is dressed as a queen while her secretary Blanche is dressed as a fairy. Coach Calhoun is Frankenstein.

Sandy and Danny stand by the door and then suddenly the guys came in.

"What the hell?" Danny shouted. "I thought you all were going to put toilet paper on the lawn?"

"We did!" Frenchy giggled. "We just don't know if Kenickie and Rizz are done yet. In the meantime, I thought we can go for fun!"

Doody shouts over loud music, "Yeah! I want to bob for apples!"

"Apples?" Jan asked suddenly and then says following, "Right behind ya Doody!"

Tom walks over to Marty and asks, "Wow... Can we go out sometime?"

Marty looks away and said in a sassy tone, "Not on your life."

Outside on the roof, Rizzo and Kenickie throw toilet paper of the roof holding one end. They soon finally finished.

"I love this prank Kenickie!" She cackles.

Kenickie smiles and then asks, "You want to put a spell on me?"

"Oh yes... Oh yes I would!"

Rizzo immediately kisses Kenickie fiercely and then broke up the kiss and asks, "Can't you be in a costume or anything?"

"Rizz... I don't feel like it..." Kenickie said sadly.

Rizzo looks at him for a moment, gave in and then kissed him some more.

Back at the party, Danny and Sandy went to the punch bowl on white table cloth to meet Frenchy there. "Hey French."

"Oh hey! How did you like the party?" Frenchy asked sipping punch.

"What's that?" Sandy asked and Frenchy replied, "It's some blood."

Sandy looks at the bowl unsure and says to Danny walking away, "I'll pass."

Putzie kept on itching and scratching his body including private parts. "God! I can't take it! Stupid hay!" He went into the bathroom to get the hay out of his clothes.

Doody and Jan bobbed for apples. Actually Jan ate it as soon as she bobbed it. Marty keeps her cool but tries to run away from men

Rizzo and Kenickie kissed and kissed until suddenly they heard a creak and then before they ask what was that, Kenickie suddenly feel through the roof and ceiling down to the middle of the dance into the punch bowl and table.

Back up on the roof, Rizzo screeched "Kenickie!"

The whole student body in the room came to a stop and then looked up terrified at the scene.

The body laying at collapsed table is leaking blood. And scary witch above them.

Everyone screamed believing the bad witch killed the man.

Everyone ran out of the school except the greasers. They were the last to run out, and then in the hallway, Sandy runs as fast as she could, but loses on her her glass slippers on the way. Jan looks back to it and squeals, "Ooooooh! Sandy! You lost your glass slipper! Now Prince Charming is sure to find you!"

"Forget the slipper Jan!" Sandy shouts grabbing her arm, "Let's go!" And she pulls her to run.

Then by the force, Jan slipped on something and with a scream she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh no..."

Putzie ran out of the bathroom, looked back slid to the door but ran back to Sandy. "What happened?"

"She slipped! It was an accident" Sandy shouted and then Putzie put his arms around her and carried her.

The greasers ran to Frosty palace to hide. The place was decorated for Halloween with spiders and such.

They all sit in the booth and ordered something to eat.

"Hey Vi! Who are you going as?" Frenchy asked. And Vi replied, "Just a waitress on roller skates tonight!" Then she left to get food. Since there are trick-or-treats and parties, they are the only ones in Frosty's.

Jan is still unconscious on Putzie's lap in his arms, but is waking up. They were planning on taking her home, but decided to wait an hour.

"There's no place like home..." Jan mumbles and sighs smiling. "There's no place like home..."

Putzie strokes her face and then says, "It's alright Jan. You just hit your head."

Jan opens her eyes slowly sitting up. "Oh! It's all a dream! I was over the rainbow and you were there! And you were there! And you were there!" She points to the guys Rizzo and Sandy. "And you were-"

"Jan? Did you just dream the entire movie in only one hour?" Putzie asked.

She thought for a moment and replies, "Only till I went to poppy field..."

Sandy smiles but then frowns and asks, "Has anyone seen Kenickie? And Rizz?"

They all looked at each other and Sonny replies, "S***! We left them there! Let's just hope they're ok!"

Then the door opens and a witch arrived with the ghost with blood stains on it.

"Rizz!" They all shout and then Jan asks, "Who's that?"

The ghost took off the cloth and then it's Kenickie.

"Hey! How's it hanging?!" He asked.

"We thought you were dead!" Marty shouted.

Kenickie asked confused, "Why would I be?"

"You fell on the table and you were bleeding!" Sandy said.

He says, "I only got bruises, and it was the blood punch!"

They all looked at each other and back at

him and then realizes, "Ohhhhhhh..."

The food came and then they all just ate and sat there telling extremely funny Halloween jokes.

"Oh! I got a good one! I got a good one!" Putzie shouts and then says, "What does a little zombie girl say to her father at bedtime?"

They looked at him confused and unsure and then Putzie says laughing so hard, "Goodnight 'deaddy'!"

And everyone howled with laughter.

Sandy looked underneath the table and Danny asks, "Something's wrong?"

"I lost my slipper and I think I stepped on several rocks on the way here." She then massages her foot.

"Hey Putz?" Jan asked still sitting on his lap, "Can I go back to Oz?" She asks her head plopping onto his shoulder. Her head still hurts.

Putzie chuckles and replies, "Sure. But I have to take you home first."

Sonny says sadly, "It's too bad I don't have a heart." And Marty wraps her arms around him and giggles, "I got you a heart right here!" And then starts kissing him.

Frenchy giggles and says, "I gotta say, this is the best Halloween ever! What's gonna happen next?!"

"Well..." Doody's voice trails off and says, "We trashed the place. I'm so sure they didn't know we did it!"

And the next day, Principal McGee flipped out over what happened.

 **Please. No negative reviews for this.**


End file.
